A true friend Or a real enemy?
by Gluteous Maximus
Summary: Friends Forever... But is it really forever? Emiel is the usual young teen, and lives a normal life. But one day, the peaceful life was disturbed by an unknown person, and that person is really out to kill him. Can he survive? And can he handle the truth?
1. Dedication

DEDICATION  
  
To RO players, lovers, haters, addicts, abusers, hackers, sponsors, syndicates, and clansmates (combination of clan mates and classmates).  
  
To LU!, who gives only three days free trial game (short, but pretty neat).  
  
To the novices, merchants, archers, magicians, swordmen (and women), acolytes, and thieves of R-M.  
  
Also to the blacksmiths, hunters, wizards, knights, priests (and priestess), and assassins of R-M.  
(To the assassins: can't catch me! HAHAHAHa!)  
  
To my friends, enemies, classmates, and strangers in my life.  
  
To FFN, you're so great!  
  
To Lee Myoung Jin, who Made Ragnarok possible, you're SOOOOOO! GREAT!!!  
  
To my mom and dad, thank you because I'm here in this world.  
  
To my sisters (I'm the only male in this family), whom I love and hate.  
  
To Mary Loid, who gave some idealistic ideas.  
(To Mary Loid: DREW!!! HAHAHAHAHa!)  
  
And to the readers of fan fictions.  
  
Happy reading.  
  
Thank you and happy reading  
  
--------------------------  
  
This fan fiction is based on Ragnarok Online by Lee Myoung Jin and Gravity. Trademarks and copyright are property of their respective owners.  
  
A few of the names used in this fan fiction are fictitious.  
  
--------------------------  
  
atfoare dedication v0.1 


	2. Chapter I

Gluteous Maximus: This is my first post in FFN, so you may encounter errors in either spelling, sentence formation, less detail, and my chapters may be short. Just correct me in the reviews form.

In addition, you may encounter things that do not really exist in RO in the future posts. Please bear with me.

Thank you, and may you enjoy my presentation. Gotta run.

-------------

NO PORTION OF THIS FAN FICTION MAY BE COPIED OR REPRODUCED, IN BOOKS, PAMPHLETS, OUTLINES, OR NOTES, WHETHER PRINTED, MIMEOGRAPHED, TYPEWRITTEN, PHOTOCOPIED, OR IN ANY OTHER FORM, FOR DISTRIBUTION OR SALE, WITHOUT THE WRITTEN PERMISSION OF THE AUTHOR.

IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, E-MAIL:

Chapter 1

Half past ten in the evening. The moonlight shines across the land, giving faint light for the lost to find their way home.

Here at Prontera, night is often the same. Some people leave for their homes and rest for the next day's adventure. Some pack for the night's adventure. Shops, their owners, and their "helpers" keep everything tidy and in place, ready for next day's work.

One of the shops' worker is a boy not older than ten. This boy had just finished his work in a shop just facing the fountain. Like any other worker, he is to go home and rest, and be prepared for the next day's work.

He is now walking back home. When, he felt something around him. He looked around, but saw nothing, so he continued his "journey" home. He sensed it again. He looked around his location again, but saw nothing. Worried and terrified, he now tries to run. Anywhere he goes, he could not seem to make the thing lost sight of him. His now option is to try to run home. He could still feel the presence of the "thing" around him. It is closing near. He tried to run faster, but too late. The "thing" is in front of him, and attacked him. Then, the boy fell to the ground.

The next day, people were shocked (and awed) to see the boy lying on the ground. Some people asked each other. "What happened to him?" "Is he dead?" "Was he attacked by something? Or someone?" Some people in the crowd are now worried that they might be the next victim of this incident.

While this was happening, the boy lying on the ground regained his consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes, and tried to stand up, but his legs are weak. So some helped him to stand up.

The crowd stated asking him questions. He just did nothing. Somebody tried to quiet the crowd, and they lowered their voices.

The boy, still standing at the center of the crowd, is now a bit worried. He asked himself. "What happened? What am I doing here?"

To be continued...

-------------

Gluteous Maximus: Yes. Yes. This first post seems a bit short. But don't worry. I will try to put more content in the future chapters. Please RR. I need your violent reactions (hehe).

This fan fiction is based on Ragnarok Online by Lee Myoung Jin and Gravity. All other trademarks and copyright are property of their respective owners.

A few of the names in this fan fiction are fictitious.

-------------

atfoare c01 v0.2 


	3. Chapter II

Gluteous Maximus: Well, I think it takes me at least three or four days just to make a new chapter (depending on how busy I am). To the people who will ask me what is the name of the boy, and other characters here, you will read it in this chapter.

Thanks to M.L. Baldeo for giving the name of the boy.

To M.L.: DREW!!! hehe!

Thank you and... Uh-oh... they're here again. RUN FOR MY LIFE!

-------------

Last time.  
Chapter 1 marks the start of the story. However, the start is not good.  
So what or who is lurking and attacking someone at that time?

Chapter 2

Somewhere in the crowd, someone waved his hand and shouted. "Emiel! Emiel!"

Emiel recognized that voice. "Michael!" he shouted.

The crowd gave way for the two to unite.

Emiel ran towards Michael and hugged him.

"Oh, Emiel. Good thing you're all right. I thought that something bad happened to you." Michael comfortably said.

"M-Michael. Thank God you came. I feel worried. Last night, I..." Michael interrupted with a stop signal.

"Just tell it later. Let's go to your home. Your parents are worried about you." Michael said.

"Sigh. Okay. Let's go home." Emiel replied.

They left the crowd and the crowd slowly faded.

While they are walking, Emiel is thinking a bit deeply about the incident. "Who was that person that attacked me last night? What does he want to me? Will he do something to me? When will he strile back?" He just tried to think about it later, fearing that he might end up somewhere.

They reached their destination. Emiel knocked on the door, and sighed.

"Why? Something wrong?" Michael asked.

"No. Noithinbg. I just don't know how to explain this." Emiel answered worriedly.

"Don't worry. Just be calm." Michael replied confidently.

The door opened, and in front of them stood Emiel's parents.

"Ma! Pa!" Emiel cried happily, hugging them both.

"Oh, Emiel, Thank God you're just fine! We're worrying about you." Andrea, Emiel's mother, gladly said.

"Son! I've been waiting for you. Thank God! I'm also worried." Jake, Emiel's father, said with a bit of emotion in his face. Then, he turned to Michael and asked. "Where have you found him? We're so glad you found him."

"Well, I found him near the fountain, when the crowd saw him." Michael answered.

"Son, what happened to you last night?" Andrea asked.

"Well, it's kind of a ling story, I think. But I'll try to tell you." Emiel calmly replied. "Okay. Here it goes..."

--- Emiel's flashback story (with him as the narrator) ---

It was night., and it's so beautiful. The moon was shining bright. I had just finished my work at the store. I thought that it's too early to go home now, so I decided to walk around the city before I go home.

And so I walked. My sorrounding is so nice. So quiet. The air around is a bit cold, but I can withstand it.

While I am walking, I was thinking about my sister who mysteriously disappeared two months ago. I was thinking a bit deeply about her. I just rewally wished that she was here beside me, enjoying the night.

I haven't finished the whole city, but I guessed that would do for tonight.

Then I sensed somehting around me. I got curious.

"Strange." I whispered to myself.

I looked around if there's something... or someone around me, but I saw nothing.

I was at the northern part of the city at that time, almost half a kilometer away from my home. I just continued walking.

I sensed it again. Now, I feel worried.

"Hello?" I shouted lowly. "Is anybody there?"

I felt the presence of it again. Now feeling fear, I ran.

I tried to make the thing lose sight of me, but everywhere I go, I can sense it closing in.

Then, it's presence disappeared. "Now's my chance." I thought.

Facing the castle, I ran to the right, then made a right turn again after facing the church. I made a last right turn from the east gate before I can make a left turn from the fountain.

I am now exhausted with all that running. I made the left turn, but I didn't know that "thing" was waiting for me.

The thing took hold of me, and covered my mouth tightly with its hands. Tried as I might, but I can't get free because of exhaustion. I started to cry because of fear, and slowly I fell asleep.

--- End of Emiel's flashback story ---

"Then, That's it. The next day, the crowd found me, then Michael." Emiel finished with a sigh and a sad face.

"Why are you sad? What are you thinking?" Michael asked.

"Well, I'm fearing that that may come back for me. It might do something to me and..."

"Hey hey! Stop. DOn't worry." Michael interrupted. "Don't worry. As long as I'm with you, nobody is going to harm you." He confidently said.

"Really?" Emiel uncomfortably said.

A few seconds of silence, then Michael went to Emiel and hugged him.

"Yes," Michael lowly spoke to Emiel's ear. "Because we are friends... Forever." He said with a smile. "I poromise that."

Emiel's parents saw this and smiled.

"Well, I've got to go now." Michael released Emiel from his grip. "I still have to go somewhere else." he added.

"Okay." Emile's parents replied. "Thanks for being with us. Have a safe trip."

"I will. Thanks." Then Michael turned to Emiel and waved his hand. "Bye."

"Bye." Emiel replied with a smile.

Michael smiled back and went off.

To be continued.

EoC02

-------------

Gluteous Maximus: That's chapter two, five days for me to complete.

Man. I'm getting busier now. More hard work. More. More. More. Please RR.

This fan fiction is based on Ragnarok Online by Lee Myoung Jin and Gravity. All other trademarks and copyright are property of their respective owners.

A few of the names in this fan fiction are fictitious.

-------------

atfoare c02 v0.2 


	4. Chapter III

Gluteous Maximus: I overestimated my superpowers. This chapter took me over a week to finish (I will tell you later why).

Please gimme reviews on my story. Please...

Enough with the chitchat. On to the story.

Gah! Run!

-------------

Last time.  
We have known about the truth of what happened to Emiel. Now his parents think he is in danger. Can Michael protect Emiel form harm?

Chapter 3

"You won't be working for today. Your 'boss' sent us a message telling us that you should rest for today. By tomorrow, you can continue working." Jake told Emiel. Then, he went off.

"You should take a rest." Amdrea said to Emiel with a little happiness in her face. "Don't worry. Your friend had promised to me that he will never forget you."

Emiel smiled a bit. "Okay. I'll take a rest now. I just really wished he too, would be safe on his trip."

And Emiel went upstairs.

While going up, he felt something in his pockets. He stopped at the middle of the stairway and took it out. The thing looked like a gold medal the size of a tennis ball, and in front reads: INNOHMM TFSRZEU

"Hmm..." Emiel was curious about the written words. It seems familiar to him. He ran upstairs and into his room to take a closer look at it.

Inside his room, he is still looking at the strange words.

"I remembered what these words mean... But what was it?" Emiel asked himself.

"And strange..." He added. "I didn't have anything in my pockets since yesterday. Where did it come from?"

He now started to think about the meaning of the words, and where the medal came from.

Thirty minutes passed, but still he could not find the answer.

"Sigh... I give up... for now." Emiel disappointedly said to himself, putting the medal on his table.

He went to his bed and lied down.

While he was lying down, he remembered about the thing his sister said before the day she disappeared.

--- Emiel's past: about two months ago, in the fountain edge, at night ---

Emiel and his sister are sitting on the edge of the fountain. The moon is shining bright high in the sky.

Then, the sister asked Emiel.

"Emiel," hi sister asked. "What if..." she paused.

"What if what?" Emiel questioned her.

"What if... this would be our last time together, then the next day I would be missing... or disappear? How would you feel?" she asked with a neutral mood.

A short silence, then Emiel sighed and bowed his head.

"Why? Are you saddened about what I said to you?" she asked.

Emiel then, neared to her, and hugged her. "Yes..." his reply. Then, he started to cry.

She smiled. "Don't cry."

Emiel then stopped crying.

"I would like to tell you something, so that when it really happened, you'll understand it." she confidently said. "First," she started. "A person missing is not lost forever. Just believe that he or she will come back."

"And," she continued. "Not all the critically injured die. Only if it's their time they will die." she ended.

Emiel cried again.

"Don't worry." she said comfortably with a smile. "Even if what I said to you happens... I won't forget you in my heart... coz you're my young brother." she said to Emiel, giggling a bit.

--- End of past ---

Emiel sighed then smiled.

Thirty minutes passed. There is still three more hours before noon. Someone shouted downstairs.

"Emiel! Someone's here for you!" his mother shouted from downstairs.

"Hmm..." Emiel is curious. He stood up from his bed, took the medal from his table and put it in his pocket, and went hurriedly downstairs.

Downstairs, Emiel saw his mother in front of the door, and in front of it stood Michael.

"What is it, Ma?" Emiel asked his mother as he ran to the door.

"Michael, your friend, wants to borrow you for a while. He told me that he's going to ask you some questions." she replied. "You can go now."

Emiel think of it first. "Well maybe nothing is going to go wrong. He'll just converse with me." He thought.

"Okay, I'll go." He happily replied and went to Michael.

"Okay. Have a safe trip." she said to Emiel. Then, she turned to Michael. "Promise you'll protect him." She worriedly said.

"I promise." Michael replied.

And the two went off.

Outside the house, the two started to walk.

"Where are we going?" Emiel asked to Michael.

"Well, we're going to a place I enjoyed the most since my childhood." Michael replied, smiling a bit.

When they reached the fountain, they turned west going outside the city.

Outside the city, they went to a location where the grass is green and soft, the sweet singing of the birds, and the scenery is nice. They sat down.

"Wow, this place is so nice." Emiel said, amazed. "I have never been in here."

"You haven't?" Michael asked to Emiel. "Well, now you are." He added, giggling.

Emiel looked at the scenery. Then, he turned to Michael.

"By the way, what would you ask me about?" Emiel asked.

Michael, looking at the scenery, turned to Emiel.

"Well... I would like to ask you about what happened last night." Michael answered. "Are you ready?" He added.

Emiel bowed his head, a moment of pause, and then he raised his head and replied. "I'm ready."

TO BE CONTINUED...

EoC3

-------------

Gluteous Maximus: Well, that's chapter three. The one that took me 1 week.

REVIEWS PLEASE!

This fan fiction is based on Ragnarok Online by Lee Myoung Jin and Gravity. All other trademarks and copyright are property of their respective owners.

A few of the names used in this fan fiction are fictitious.

-------------

atfoare c03 v0.2 


End file.
